battlefront_techno_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader, also known as Lord Vader, is a Galactic Empire Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Darth Vader is a Galactic Empire Hero in DICE's . He acts as the Empire's lightsaber-wielder, serving as the equivalent to the Rebel Alliance's Luke Skywalker. Overview Darth Vader is a menacing presence to behold on the battlefield, the sound of his breathing apparatus combined with his lightsaber cutting down foes is enough to strike fear into any insurgent. Vader is a powerful, close quarters villain but can have trouble closing distances purely based on agility. His Flight plays an important role in closing the gaps between enemies. In close range, Vader's abilities are very destructive to his foes. However, he is much slower than other heroes. Vader is considered to be a tank and is very resilient to damage. With his Lord of the Sith trait, which boosts up his defense, he has the capability to wipe out an entire rebel base without losing much health. Vader can take down strong heroes like Chewbacca while taking damage from other enemies. His Trait actually increases when hitting heroes and getting damaged. Vader has the capability to defeat Chewbacca with at least 40 health left. Abilities *Force Choke: Darth Vader uses the Force to choke enemies and suspend them in the air. This only targets one enemy at a time. *Heavy Attack: A powerful sweeping attack, intended to strike down multiple close-ranged enemies at the same time, using this attack with Luke Skywalker will initiate a saber clash. *Saber Throw: Darth Vader uses the Force to sling his Lightsaber across long distances, using it to cut down enemies. Saber Throw tends to throw from the hip, not the arm, so aim upwards or float a little. Trait Darth Vader's hero trait is called Lord of the Sith. Darth Vader's armor increases based on the number of enemies surrounding him. Heroes count as two enemies towards his trait progression. Armor is a bonus amount of health added to a player's health bar that not only grants the player an increased amount of health but a greater amount of damage resistance as well. Darth Vader's trait, like the other heroes in Star Wars Battlefront, has three levels, each more powerful than the previous. The bonuses given to Darth Vader for each level of his hero trait are defined below: *Level 1: 20% for 1-2 enemies. *Level 2: 50% for 3-4 enemies. *Level 3: 80% for 5 or more enemies. Quotes Trivia *Darth Vader is voiced by Matt Sloan. *Darth Vader's theme is the iconic Imperial March from The Empire Strikes Back OST. *Vader's trait was originally bugged since it gave armor protection for enemy soldiers as well. This was corrected later on in a patch where it simply affected him. *Vader is one of the only three characters who doesn't play like a soldier. The others being his master and his son. *Darth Vader only has one version of his armor in the game, and that is his armor from The Empire Strikes Back. In the films, he has at least two sets of armor. When on the Death Star and on Scarif during the game, he is wearing the wrong suit of armor as in the films, the helmet has red eyes and the suit of armor looks different. Updates Gallery Battlefront Vader Up close.jpg|A close up shot of Darth Vader's fear invoking helmet and mask. Darth Vader turn-around.jpg|A front and back view of Darth Vader's suit. darth vader imperial charge.jpg|Darth Vader leading an Imperial spear head charge. vader luke battle.png|Darth Vader in an intense lightsaber battle with his son, Luke Skywalker. vader ps4.jpg|There was a limited edition Darth Vader PlayStation 4 released alongside Star Wars Battlefront (2015). Darth Vader.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader on Survivors of Endor Cinematic-captures-vader.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader on Sullust Cinematic-captures-img-20160713-094122.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader using Force Choke on a rebel soldier. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-09-13-2016-22-53-48-09.jpg|Cinematic capture of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader clashing sabers on SoroSuub Pipelines Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-13-07-2016-6-55-37-pm.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader killing a rebel soldier on Sullust Luke Skywalker Vs Darth Vader v2 .png.23e9cefa8dae1f35a442c886e2afdb88.png|Cinematic capture of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader clashing sabers on Sullust Star-wars-battlefront-Darth_Vader.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader on Hoth star_wars_battlefront_darth_vader_2.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader on Sullust ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Darth Vader returns in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, once again as a Galactic Empire Hero. Overview Darth Vader is a tank. His lightsaber deals a considerable amount of damage, and he can sustain himself and his melee attacks and defenses even longer using his Focused Rage, giving himself bonus health, in addition to the massive health pool he already possesses, and slowing his stamina drain for a period of time. While Vader is slow moving, he is not limited to his short range, and can launch his lightsaber forward at enemies using his Saber Throw. Vader hurls his lightsaber at enemies. This ability is able to damage enemies twice, once when passing through them and a second time on the way back. Certain star cards buff the damage of the throw when passing through the same enemy twice, allowing for terrifying combos. Vader's second ability is Focused Rage. Activating this ability causes Vader to pull on the force to enhance his own rage. This allows him to deal more damage against his target and allowing him to take more damage in return. This proves especially helpful in one on one situations against an enemy hero. It allows him to deal with other heroes' large health pools. Finally, Vader can use his iconic Force choke power to choke entire groups of enemies at once, lifting multiple enemies into the air and dealing damage over time. If an enemy is able to survive the initial suffocation, Vader can finish them off with his Saber Throw or basic melee attack. Health and Movement Weapon |melee = 10 |blasterdeflect = 46 |angle = 0.2 |meleedeflect = 14 |staminadelay = 2.25 |staminaregenspeed = 3 }} Abilities |-| Lightsaber Throw= |-| Focused Rage= |-| Force Choke= Boost Cards Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Trivia *He is voiced by Matt Sloan just like in the game's predecessor, Star Wars Battlefront. *Vader has the same walking and jumping animation as Anakin Skywalker, his light side persona.ANIMATING ANAKIN SKYWALKER IN STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II on the Star Wars Battlefront II website Updates | * Increased stamina to allow Darth Vader to swing his lightsaber up to 10 times, up from the previous 8}} Health regained upon defeating enemy hero **New Star Card Name: Surrounded By Fear ***New Star Card Description: When killing an enemy, Darth Vader gains stamina back. ***New Star Card Stats: Stamina regained}} Gallery Darth_Vader_Battlefront_II.jpg deathstar2vader.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader among stormtroopers in an imperial hangar Tilmann-milde-fv4z8qn.jpg tilmann-milde-24906878038-5117c5ac07-o.jpg tilmann-milde-38063314344-69c1af9edb-o.jpg tilmann-milde-37893781805-d7a2390c1e-o.jpg tilmann-milde-38779864541-8819b579b9-o.jpg Clash.jpg|Luke & Vader clashing on the Death Star. DarthVaderDICE.jpg Darth Vader Concept Art - Esbjörn Nord.jpg|Concept art for Darth Vader in Battlefront II Vader_BFII.jpg SWBFII Darth Vader Icon.png|In-game icon for Darth Vader in Star Wars Battlefront II. charlie-ellis-star-wars-battlefront-ii-2017-screenshot-2018-03-29-18-04-57-07.jpg References External links *Anakin Skywalker on Wookieepedia de:Darth Vader Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Dark Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains